Breaking free
by sharpster25
Summary: I found myself taken away from everything that was inportant in my life, now i've been given a chance to break free and take it all back.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story idea that has been in my head for a while after reading Maximum ride.**

**just so you all know i dont intend to include max and her flock in my story (but that could change)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy. **

Chapter 1

I hated those guys in the white coats, I hated being stuck in this building, but most of all I hated being in this _fucking _dog crate (yes you did read that right I said dog crate). I was in a small room that smelt sort of like a hospital only 10 times worse, the only light in here came from a small bulb on the ceiling I was glad of the light because I was terrified of the dark. There were about 5 crates around the room set out randomly and _lucky me_ I had the room all to myself, I had only been here about 2 hours but the smell was driving me mad.

'_This day couldn't get any worse' _I thought to myself.

Oh I guess I should introduce myself my names Chris Sharpe, my friends call me

'Sharpster' I know totally lame but still it's the best my friends and me could come up with.

I didn't want to be here, I didn't know why and I didn't really care why but I wanted out, I wanted to see my sister, Kari, and all my friends. I thought back a few hours to how I got here…

*Flashback*

'I hate being caught outside in the dark' I thought to myself.

I had done this 3 times already I had got off the bus at the wrong _fucking_ stop, but this time it was worse.

'_I'm sure I'm being followed' _I thought to myself for the tenth time as I looked behind my back into the darkness.

I froze there were 5 guys walking up to me; one of them had a rope.

'_Crap'_

I turned and nearly ran into another 5 guys in front of me.

'Double crap'

*End flashback*

I had been knocked out after a fight that lasted maybe 30 seconds?

I checked over my injuries again, I was sure I had a broken nose, a few cracked ribs, a black eye and half my face was caked with dried blood I guess from a bad cut on my forehead.

As I was doing this a door opened behind me I turned towards it hoping for a drink, as i was parched, i froze it was a guy in a white coat and there was somebody with him.

"Oh my god!" I shouted "Kari!"

**please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it!**

**i tried to make this chapter longer after my friends told me the first one is to short **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy. **

Chapter 2

I glared at the whitecoat angrily as he took my little sister to the dog crate next to me opened the door and shoved her in, she couldn't bring her hands up to stop her fall in time, I heard a crack as her forehead hit the floor.

'_Shit, that had to hurt'_ I thought

The whitecoat laughed and locked the crate door, as he walked past me I muttered every swear word I knew at him, but he ignored me and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as he'd gone I said with clear worry in my voice "Kari are you alright?!"

Kari sat up and did what every 8 year old would do after cracking their head on the floor, she burst into tears.

I had to wait like 10 minutes for her to stop crying, when she finally did and looked up I saw her face, my mouth fell open, there was blood flowing down her face and it was dripping off her chin onto the floor to mix with her tears.

"What have we done wrong?" I asked myself "why has this happened to us?"

Kari just sat there wiping the blood and tears off her face, while trying not to cry again.

"What are we doing here Chris?" she asked me in a voice that sounded small and terrified.

I drew up my knees "I don't Know Kari" I said my head sinking into my knees

"I just don't know"

I think I must have fallen asleep because the next think I knew Kari was saying

"Chris… Chris!"

"What?" I asked sleepily

"Their back"

"Who?"

"The whitecoat's…. and they've got more people"

I turned around, and my mouth fell open in horror, they had three of my friends and they all looked like they had been in a fight and lost, badly.

There was Jos, he's 18 and hyperactive but he didn't look it at this moment in time, what with countless cuts and bruises, some of which looked bad, and by the way he was supporting his left arm with his other I could tell it was broken, by the look of his face I could see he was in a lot of pain.

There was Julian, he's 16 like me and never gives a shit what people think of him, which would have been useful if you'd seen him now he looked in worse shape than me or Jos and like us was covered in cuts and bruises, but it looked like he had twisted his ankle and was having to lean on Tristan for support.

Wait…Tristan was here as well? Wow, how were they finding all my friends?

I mean Julian didn't even live in the same village as me.

Speaking of Tristan he's 14 and can be very annoying (Tristan if your reading this please don't kill me) he had his share of injuries you know the cuts and bruises and maybe a few broken ribs.

They all got lead to their crates and pushed in forcefully, apart from (of course) Tristan who felt like he had to turn around and punch the whitecoat holding him in the face, but all he got back was a swift knee in his stomach.

'_Ow, that must have hurt' _I thought

He collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath but before he could recover he was picked up and thrown into his crate.

The whitecoat's walked out, leaving us to talk over what's going on.

"Ok" Tristan gasped, "Could someone tell me why we just got our asses kicked to the middle of next week?"

"I have no idea Tristan" I answered then after a pause I asked "oh by the way, how did you all get caught? "

"Well" said Julian "I had come into town to see if you were home but as I walked past the village green I saw Tristan and Jos arguing, so I went over to calm them down and we decided to go see you together"

"Yes but how did you get caught?" I said impatiently

"Well when we got to your house there was a black van outside your house, we decided to see if you were in anyway but when we got to your front door a bunch of guys jumped out of the front door and some more jumped out of the van, but then they sort of changed … " He went silent.

"Changed into what" I asked quietly

"Well they sort of became … err … how can I put this … wolf-like, I mean they looked like they were half wolf, half man"

The thought of that scared me, and when I looked closer at them their cuts started to look a lot like claw marks.

'_Ouch' _I thought to myself

"Needless to say they kicked our asses" Jos added in a quiet voice.

As he said this, a whitecoat came in and dropped some bottled water into our crates then walked out.

"How kind of him" said Tristan

A few minutes later two whitecoat's walked in; one of them was holding a clipboard.

'_Oh great, what now?' _I thought

"So these are the next 5 subjects for the avian experiment?" one asked the other.

I looked up

'_Subjects? Avian experiment? That didn't sound good' _I thought

Then one of them went over to Kari's crate and opened it.

'_Shit' _I thought

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first of all i would like to thank WhiteWingAlchemist for writing my first review ever**

**Second of all i want to tell you my main character and his sister and friends are based on me and my my sister and friends (the same names and ages)**

**and third ... enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy. **

Chapter 3

To anybody who saw me in this crate I must have looked calm and collected, but on the inside I was freaking out like mad, I wanted to lash out at something, the steel bars holding me here had already taken a few hits but I'm not immune to pain so I had stopped and w as silently trying to bottle up my emotions.

'_What could they be doing to Kari?' _ran through my head over and over.

I must have 'worried' myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I heard Jos

shouting, which brought me back to full awareness instantly, then I saw what was happening, he was being dragged away by two wolf-human things.

'_Shit, this can't be good' _was my first thought

My second thought was _'why isn't anybody shouting after him?'_

I looked around as the door slammed, and started freaking out again.

'_Fuck! I'm on my own again!' _exploded into my head

After a few minutes of 'silently' freaking out two more of those wolf things came.

"My turn?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes" one of them said in a smooth level voice.

They opened my crate pulled me out and I was half lead half dragged out of the room, and straight to the room next door!

'_I was expecting a longer trip' _was my first thought, my second was _'Oh my god!'_

Kari, Tristan and Julian were strapped to metal tables that looked like they had being nicked from a horror film, and there were like 5 tubes in each of there arms with strange looking fluids flowing through them.

Then I saw Jos he was strapped down but was still awake and it sounded like he was screaming every swear word he knew probably because his arm was broken, then he was injected with something, and as he went under he looked at the whitecoat next to him and said:

"Kiss my ass"

That made me smile for about 2 second until I was forced onto a table and strapped down, I didn't put up a fight because I just didn't have the energy to fight back.

When I was injected It hurt like hell but I welcomed the sleep.

I was shaken awake maybe 2 or 10 hours later I couldn't tell but my first thought was

'_Shit my back feels weird '_

And my second thought as I opened my eyes was

'_We're all in a room together' _I smiled for about 2 seconds then frowned; we were in the same room as before but without any crates.

"Good your awake" said Tristan

"Yes I think I am," I answered

Then I realised something

"All our injuries are gone" I said bewildered "and we're all a lot thinner and taller than we were"

"Yes we're trying to figure out why," said Julian

"Is it hot in here or is it me?" I asked

"Its you" answered Jos

"Well I'm taking my shirt off anyway," I said

When I did they all looked at me with an odd expression.

"What?" I asked

"Turn around" they all said together

As I did they all gasped

"What?" I asked now worried

"Chris, you've got wings" was Tristan's answer.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is, Chapter 4 i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy.**

Chapter 4

As soon as they all saw my wings all 4 of them ripped off their shirts and looked at each other.

"Fucking hell" Tristan said, "We've all got them"

"Try extending them," I suggested

" Ok" Tristan said

A look of concentration entered his face and for about 10 seconds nothing happened, then slowly _very slowly _his wings began to unfold.

"What does it feel like?" Kari asked

"Try it for yourself" he answered

So then we all gave it a go and after a few minutes we were all standing there with their wings fully unfurled, well Tristan and Kari were as Julian's, Jos's and mine were to big to fit in the room.

"Wow, this feels … odd," I said

"I second that thought" Jos said

Then we started to study them:

First we looked at the colours of them, Kari's wings were cream coloured with black tips, Tristan's wings were tawny coloured, Julian's were Brown covered in black and white flecks, Jos's were white covered with Black flecks and mine were pure black.

Then we measured the length of them, we did this by laying down with our wings stretched out and then I walked along the edge to find out how many feet long they were, Kari's wings were 12 ft tip to tip and Tristan's were 14 ft tip to tip, as for the rest of us we had to take measurement of one wing and double it, Julian's wingspan was 18 ft, mine was 19 ft and Jos's was … wait for it … 22 ft!

After we had finished this and sat down again thinking this over we heard the door open and two whitecoat's walked in followed by about 5 of those Wolf-man things,

"Good their awake" said one to the other who was holding a clipboard, and then he turned to see what we were looking at.

"These are erasers" he said proudly "half wolf, half man, I designed them myself"

'Designed?" I thought

"I'm here to tell you about what has happened to you …"

"Two right your going to _fucking_ tell us what's happened" Julian shouted at him surprising us all.

With that he punched the _solid steel _wall, and then looked at it in surprise, he had left a dent about 2 inches deep in the wall.

"Ok … moving on" I said, "what were you about to say??"

"I was here to tell you that you had being in an artificial coma for 5 months while we slowly grafted avian DNA into you" he said "you are now 98% human and 2% bird"

"FUCKING HELL!" Tristan Screamed then he punched the wall, but he didn't leave a dent, instead we all heard the ear-splitting crack of his middle finger breaking, but he didn't look like he felt any pain and he walked towards me and sat down.

The whitecoat got up and said to the other "write this down: Subject 256E seems a lot stronger than expected, and Subject 247E seems to be immune to pain"

Then they walked out and left us on our own with way too much to think about.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, this chapter is longer than usual because i thought that i should pick up the pace in it.**

**Chapter 5 Coming your way!**

Chapter 5

_One year later_

I was dreaming about home and how much I still missed it even after a year, I woke up but didn't open my eyes trying to make the dream last as long as possible, then I remembered where I was sleeping, I sat up and opened my eyes and looked around at my 'flock', don't ask why I call them that because I don't know, but I think it might be because we've got wings.

I got up and as a good friend (or brother in Kari's case) should I started kicking them awake,

"Come on get up" I said loudly "you know what happens when we're caught asleep if or when they bring breakfast"

"We get forced to fight an eraser," Tristan said sleepily "without breakfast"

"Right" I answered, "so get up, now!"

I sat down and stretched out my wings,

'_Ah, that's better' _I thought

I was glad they had given us a bigger room so now even Jos could fully fold out his 22ft wings.

We had being given permission to wander freely around the un-restricted areas around the 'school' as we call it, those included the courtyard and most of the corridors for about 4 hours each day, for the rest of the time we were either sitting in our room doing nothing, being tested on, or being trained to fight.

Over the year that we've being stuck in this hellhole we had discovered that all of us had what some kids would call 'super powers'.

We had discovered one of Tristan's and one of Julian's when we had first being turned into mutant bird freaks; the rest of the powers took a few months to appear.

Tristan had two powers, one was that he could sort of 'shut out' pain when he wanted to; his other power was if he stood still or only moved slowly he could blend into the background and so become _almost _invisable.

One of Julian's powers was that he had strength enough to rival an eraser; his other power we had discovered only a few days after was that he could mimic almost any sound and voice.

Kari could summon a force field around herself for a limited time of about 3 minutes, and could hold her breath for as long as 20 minutes, when she first found that power it scared the shit out of me cause she had sat in the corner and it looked like she had just shut her body down, I mean I thought she had died!

Jos had only discovered one power so far and that was that he could manipulate gravity within two meters of himself, a trick he always likes to play on us is to sit down next to us, and then deactvate the gravity field under us the funny thing is that most of the time we don't noice until we're about a foot in the air at which point he drops us which hurts like hell when we don't land right.

I, like kari could project a force field around myself for about 5 minutes probably because we were brother and sister, but I thought my other power was cooler than hers, I could generate fire in my hands, I mean come on! Fire in my hands, most kids dream about being able to throw fire from their hand but I actualy can!

And on top of all those all of us are stronger, have faster reactions and can see a lot better in the dark than normal humans.

As we were all just sitting there doing nothing I thought we should practice using our powers as we do every morning.

"time to practice guys" I said jumping to my feet,

"fucking hell"I heard Tristan mutter

"ok then" I said "Kari! Force field!"

She sprang up onto her feet, held out her hand and a greenish glow surounded her, she smiled.

"good" I said "but how much can you take today?"

I threw a fistful of fire at her but she easely knocked it aside, I then threw another larger one at her,

'_shit' _I thought

that last ball of flame had knocked her straight over into a wall, but she got straight back up and activated her force field again,

"is that all you've got?" she said smiling

"ok then" I said "Julian, see if you can punch through her force field"

"Yes Sir" he said saluting me in his mocking way.

"just do it" I said

Before you get worried about Kari, our force fields can stop bullets so I didn't think Julian would be able to punch through it, and I was right no matter how hard he tried to hit her he couldn't get throught at her.

Then we went through a countless numer of excercises testing our relexes, strength and agility, that is until they bought us breakfast.

I looked up as I was about to scorch Tristans ass, and smiled.

It was Jacob, he was one of those rare 'good' Whitecoats who actualy cared about us mutants, he was the reason we had been given a bigger room, he was the reason we were alowed to wander around most days and also he was how we got a good breakfast every morning.

But today he didn't look himself, he looked sad, as if something bad was going to happen, but before any of the others saw his face he put on a fake smile and put down the trays of breakfast.

"morning everybody" he said in a chearful voice

"morning Jacob" we all said back

"sorry I cant stay and chat but im needed elseware at the moment, im probably going to get done in anyway for bringing you breakfast"

"ok then" I answered

"bye" we all said together as the door closed.

I picked up my plate then I saw a piece of folded up paper hidden under it, I picked it up and unfolded it, and looked at it in shock, it was written I Jacobs handwritting.

"_be ready to leave at 10pm tonight, jacob"_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is, Chapter 6 i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy.**

Chapter 6

"Chris, What time is it?" Kari asked for the tenth time while bouncing up and down with excitement.

"9:45pm" I answered trying to keep my own excitement out of my voice.

'_This is it, we're finally getting out of this hell-hole'_ I was repeating over and over again, it was almost to good to be true, we were finally going to see our parents again, and that was also the problem, what would mum do if her son and daughter she had lost over a year ago suddenly turned up on her doorstep having being turned into mutant freaks?

I pushed that thought down and replaced it with _"Oh my god we're getting out of here!'_

I checked my watch again, '_9:55pm, oh my god we're getting out of here!'_

We heard the sound of the door unlocking and as Jacob walked in we all jumped to our feet with huge grins on our faces, ready to leave.

"Time to go" he said quietly

"Hell ye…ah" Tristan almost shouted as Jos had clamped his hand over his mouth,

"Quiet you idiot "Jos whispered in his ear "do you want to get caught?"

"Lead the way" I said

"Follow my and keep quiet" Jacob whispered

I gave Tristan my 'that means you!' look and followed Jacob through the twists and turns of the 'school'.

After about 20 minutes of following Jacob through hundreds of twists and turns he pushed open a large steel door and we walked into the courtyard, we had all been here before hundreds of times so we knew of the electrified netting 10 feet above our heads.

"You'd better not touch that," Jacob suggested

"Because if we did we would become bird kid popcorn" Tristan answered

"Thank you for giving us all that wonderful image in our heads Tristan" I said

"Your welcome" he said grinning

"Come on" Jacob said urgently

He went over to the main gate, and as we followed I saw a keypad next to it, he went over to it and I watched as he punched in a 6-digit code my improved mutant vision seeing clearly what he typed in: 496253, I memorized it just In case I needed it.

The door opened slowly, then I saw where we were, in the middle of a freaking Forest!

'_Great' _I thought as a heavy backpack was pushed into my hands.

"Take these" Jacob said handing one to each of us "there's enough food and drink in them to keep you going for a few days and enough money to last a few weeks if you run out of food"

"Thanks" I said quietly "but why are you helping us?"

"Because" he said "I think its wrong to experiment on humans who have done nothing to deserve it, and the other half of the avian experiment escaped 2 years ago"

'_Other half?' _I thought

"You mean there's more people like us?" I asked

"Yes they escaped from their laboratory in America, but their being hunted as we speak"

"Does that mean we will be hunted too?" Julian asked

"I don't know" he paused "do you know why I chose tonight to bust you out?"

"No, why?" Tristan asked

"You're scheduled to be killed tomorrow"

"What the Fu…" Tristan shouted until Jos's hand clamped over his mouth again,

"Shut the fuck up" he said in Tristan's ear.

"We've been here to long" I said "we need to go now"

"I second that thought" Julian said

So we said our goodbyes and ran through the gate and into the forest, and kept running for about 5 minutes until we found a large clearing.

"Ok guys" I said stopping "first things first, we need to learn how to fly"

"I'll go first!" Kari said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I don't think that's a good idea, how about I go first to see what it feels like?" I suggested

"Fine then" she said turning away,

"Ok lets see what I can do" I said, then I realised something else important "we need to cut wing slits in our clothes"

I looked through the bags until I found what we were looking for, a knife.

A few minutes later I was standing on the edge of the clearing with my wings out thinking _'god please don't let me face-plant the ground'_

With that thought I started running, about half way across the clearing I started to flap my wings and before I knew it I was 30ft in the air looking down at my flock, I saw Kari start running and soon so was hovering next to me,

"Wow" she said, "this is so cool!"

Soon the rest had joined us, with no mistakes too, that's a good start.

"Wow" they all said

"Ok!" I shouted, "Who wants to go find their parents?"

"We do!" they all shouted

"Ok then, lets go!" I shouted back,

We turned away from the 'school' and flew off to go find our parents.

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK first of all I'm sorry its so short, and has taken a while to upload but i have a really bad cold at the moment.**

**Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy.**

Chapter 7

I looked at my watch again, 11:15pm, we needed to land but all I saw for miles around was forest that we, with the size of our wings, wouldn't be able to land in.

"Jos!" I shouted "we need to sleep, any ideas?"

He looked down and saw that there was nowhere to land,

"How about we try landing on a tree?"

I looked back down at the trees, my improved vision letting me see clearly 3,000ft below, then I looked back at him "how?" I asked

"Just fly within a metre above a branch then just stop flapping," he said after a few seconds.

"OK then" I answered "Guys!, I can see we need to sleep, so down we go"

As they all angled down I thought about doing something I knew was stupid,

'_Fuck it' _I thought,

Then I slowed to a hover and clamped my wings back down to my back.

I started free-falling.

'_Fucking hell this is fast!'_ was my first thought, my second was _'this is brilliant'. _

Then I looked down to see the ground coming up to meet me at a furious speed, '_Fuck' _Iscreamed in my brain as I threw open my wings, _'ouch, note to self no sudden unfurling'_

I slowed to a stop then looked around for my flock, I saw them about 50ft away, they were all looking at me with huge smiles on their faces, well most of them were, one of them looked furious, guess who?

Tristan.

As I flew up to them Tristan shouted at me "you should have told me you were going to do that"

"Why?" I shouted back,

His face split into a grin "cause I wanted to do that to!"

That got us all laughing; after we all had straight faces again Jos told the rest of the flock his idea of how to land.

"I try it first!" Tristan shouted, and with that he flew over to a large sized branch and stopped flapping, unfortunately for him he misjudged his landing and landed crotch first.

"Fucking ow ow ow ow ow!" was Tristan's response as he rolled about on the branch.

"Ok" I said turning to the rest of the flock, "that's how _not _to land".

After Tristan's _little _mishap we all seemed to land almost perfectly, and after a bit of jumping from branch to branch, we had all found a reasonably comfy spot, we bid each other goodnight and fell asleep.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people Chapter 8 coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But I do own my characters and my plot. So please don't copy. **

Chapter 8

I guess it was the rough bark of the tree that woke me up, at first I wondered where I was but as soon as I opened my eyes and looked around at my still sleeping Flock, Kari had slept on the same branch as me the whole night because we're brother and sister, Tristan was on his back snoring with his wings unfurled over each side of his branch, Julian was laying on his front with one wing unfurled over the side of his Branch and Jos was leaning against the trunk of the tree with one wing folded over himself.

I looked at my watch _'8:30'_ I thought _'time to get up'_

I stood up, filled my lungs and shouted at the flock "Get up off your lazy asses you lot!"

This got a mixed response, Tristan rolled over to face me opened his eyes said "bite me" and went straight back to sleep, Julian Jumped about 3ft in the air and almost fell off his branch, Jos just opened his eyes, folded in his wings and stood up, Kari woke up, sat up and said "what's for Breakfast?"

We all opened our bags (apart from Tristan who was still asleep) that Jacob had given us and started eating whatever took our fancy. I looked over at Tristan who was still sleeping, and threw the core of the apple I'd just eaten at him, he groaned and pulled himself into an upright position, and then started looking through his bag.

"Morning" Jos said

"Bite me" Tristan said again

"Good to know Tristan feels better after losing his manhood" Julian muttered just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"That reminds me" I said "Tristan why didn't you just block out the pain, as I know you can?"

Tristan slapped himself "Shit! I didn't think of that!"

That got us all, even Tristan, laughing at him.

After a while we had packed up and were ready to get going again, but we had a problem, we had never taken off from a standing start on a tree.

"Try this," I said as I climbed to the top of the tree, unfurled my wings, jumped off and started flapping as hard as I could. And what do you know? I stayed in the air.

After the flock had joined me in the air we headed north-east, don't ask me how we know what direction we're going, its just like we have a built in compass in our brain telling us which way is north.

After about 2 hours of flying at about 10,000 ft (we were getting more confident with the whole 'flying' thing) I spotted a very large clearing with a building to one side of it and a lot of paths leading into the forest.

"ok people" I said and they all gathered around me "land on the edge of that clearing, but stay in the trees"

They all nodded and we angled down towards the trees at the edge of the clearing, we all managed to land on a tree, even Tristan who was a bit hesitant because of what happened last time, we all dropped down to the ground and looked out at the clearing.

There were about 100 people wandering around, playing outdoor sports, eating food from picnic baskets and basically looking like they were having fun. I looked over at the building, and instantly recognised it, I had being here before loads of times. I turned to look at my flock with a huge grin on my face, and I saw they all had grins on their faces as well.

We all knew where we were so I decided to break the stunned silence,

"Ice-cream anyone?"

We were at High lodge in the middle of Thetford forest.

**if you dont know where im talking about thetford forest is in england, very close to where i live.**

**please review, good, kind people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK first of all, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait and that its so short!**

**its just all of my course-work from college has caught up with me, and half way through this chapter i was suddenly struck dumb by the dreaded writers block!**

**still i hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 9

My POV

"Kari, you've got ice cream dripping down your chin" I said as I wiped it away.

"Look at yourself!" Tristan shouted "you've got more ice cream on your top than in your mouth!"

"Are you sure you want to say that to me?" I said as I clicked my fingers sending a few sparks leaping from my fingers, I loved doing that.

We were all sitting in the middle of the clearing with the midday sun shining high above us, man it felt good after a year in that hellhole, and we were eating ice cream, _ice cream_, I had forgotten the taste of it and man it tasted brilliant!

Suddenly the back of my neck prickled and I looked around, everything seemed normal but I could sense something was very wrong, so I got up and said to the others "lets go on a walk into the forest"

'_No need to worry them' _I thought

They all nodded, smiling, shouldered their backpacks and followed me to the edge of the clearing. When we got there the sound of a helicopter filled the air and when I looked behind us I saw it, a black helicopter was approaching the clearing.

"Erasers?" Julian asked quietly.

"Probably" Jos answered.

'_So they do want us back' _I thought

"Come on, lets go," I said to my flock "we don't want them to know we're here" as I started half jogging half running into the forest. After a few minutes of running we stopped and looked back, and thanks to our raptor vision I could still see the clearing, the helicopter had landed and 4 erasers that hadn't morphed were stalking around the clearing obviously looking for us. I turned to the flock and smiled,

"They didn't see us" I said "and I know there's a road cutting through the forest about a mile that way" I said pointing east.

"It'll be a good spot to take off from" Tristan said

"Agreed," Jos said, "so east it is?"

"Yes, east it is, so let's go," I said to everybody and off we trekked into the forest.

Catherine's POV

I landed in another tree, awkwardly, grabbed the binoculars hanging round my neck and looking though them searched the area.

Jacob had told me everything about the other bird kids that he had helped escape a few days before he had bust me out of there as well, when he told me their names I had almost fainted in shock as I knew two of them, Chris and Tristan, I had gone to school with them before they had gone missing a few days before I had been taken to the school and turned into a bird-human hybrid. I turned and looked at my wings, they were 14ft across, black and covered with white spots, I always thought they looked like the night sky.

'_No good'_ I thought _'there not here'_

I jumped off the branch into the night.

_'I have to find them'_

**so who's this new character and what does she want with the flock?**

**Please review all you good, kind people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK i have a few things i would like to say:**

**1. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload! its just that Microsoft word has been screwed up somehow so i had to find an alternate.(i am not using wordpad!)**

**2. im sorry its so short, i'll make sure chapter 11 is extra long.**

**3. merry christmas and a happy new year!**

**4. enjoy chapter 10!!**

Chapter 10

My POV

We were flying again, in the afternoon sun, and man it felt good on my wings, I had felt uneasy about taking off so close to the clearing because of the erasers but once we were in the air and heading home I felt a lot better, but I still felt like we were being watched or followed. I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and concentrated on weather all of our parents would want us back or not.

I looked down and instantly regretted it mainly because before I had been turned into a bird-kid hybrid I had suffered a huge fear of heights, although I was getting used to being up so high I still couldn't look down without feeling ill.

"Hey! Tristan!" I shouted, "Get over here!"

"What?" he said gliding over to me.

"You still want to try free-falling?" I asked

"OK then" he said giving me an evil grin.

I grabbed his wrist and folded my wings in.

Catherine's POV

I looked through my binoculars _again_ after landing in another tree _again_, I looked around and almost fell off my branch, I had spotted 5 small bird shapes heading northeast, in other words away from me.

I threw myself off the branch and started flapping my wings as fast as I could to get to their altitude.

When I evened out about 10 minutes later I was equal with the bird kids, I could tell they were from a few miles away thanks to my raptor vision, but I still couldn't tell which was Chris or Tristan.

Then something happened I didn't expect, one of them flew close to another and then, quite suddenly, folded in their wings but very surprisingly they both stayed airborne.

'_What the fuck are they doing?'_

My POV

When I realised that I wasn't falling I opened my eyes and looked up, there was Tristan, red In the face, supporting _both_ of us.

"Man! You weigh a fucking ton!" he shouted at me.

"Wow, I didn't think you could carry this much weight" I said just before I let go.

After a few seconds I threw out my wings and used my momentum to pull myself into a loop over the flock and as I looked at my flocks smiling faces I saw something behind them, some distance away, it looked like a bird and _it was following us._

_'shit'_

Anything following us probably means bad news.

"guys heads up, somethings following us!" I said frowning

Jos looked back for a few minutes, and smiled.

"That's not just a 'something', its a bird-kid like us"

"How do you know?" I asked

"Do birds usually wear Clothes?"

**over 400 hits! thank you everybody for reading my work!**

**Press that review button, you know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody i hope you all had a happy new year**

**I'm now starting college again so I'm sorry if my updates take longer that usual**

**Here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Catherine's POV

'_shit'_

They were wheeling around to come back the way they had come (AKA towards me), and with nowhere to go I had no choice but to keep flying at a steady rate as they came closer, when they got close enough for me to see their faces clearly I saw Tristan's eyes grow wide and Chris's mouth drop open with shock.

When we got close enough to talk the first thing I heard was "Fucking hell, Catherine is that really you?" that was obviously from Tristan.

Chris was just floating there, wings flapping, with a look of bewilderment on his face.

As I opened my mouth to answer, the oldest one, I think, said with a look of mild surprise

"wait, you know this girl?"

"yeah we went to school with her, and by school I mean proper school with teachers and stuff" chris answered seemingly recovered from the shock of seeing me.

"Ok lets go down and talk this out over some food I'm getting hungry"said the other guy whose wings were brown and covered with flecks of black and white.

As we got within about 100m of the ground I heard the chilling crack of a rifle and then an almost simultaneous yell of pain from Tristan, I looked over and saw him streaking towards the ground with one wing flailing out behind him, but Chris was hot on his tail only about a meter away and behind him was the rest of them, Chris got within reach and grabbed Tristan's wrist just as they both crashed into the trees and out of sight. the rest of them pulled up just in time and I joined them a few moments later (all of that happened within a few seconds).I looked down worried sick at what had just happened.

My POV

_'OK this hurts'_

I tried to ignore the pain in my right arm as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Clutching my arm to my chest I looked around for Tristan, I saw him a few metres away limping towards me, he didn't look that hurt until I saw his wing dragging along behind him, the bullet had gone straight through the middle of his wing, and below the wound the feathers were soaked with blood.

"oh god, Tristan are you alright"

"what about you? That arm looks bad"

before I got a chance to answer I heard the flock and Catherine landing in the trees around us, I looked up just in time to see them jump to the ground and were running over to us.

Jos knelt down next to me and pulled out a first aid kit out of his bag (Jacob really had thought of everything), he then ran a finger along my lower arm.

"Yeah that's defiantly broken" Jos informed

"well that's fucking brilliant" I said

"I think its a clean break, but I need to realign the bone." he said "hey Julian get over here and hold his arm still"

"Yes sir" he answered doing his mock salute

I looked over at Tristan and was surprised to see Catherine was just finishing bandaging up his wing in a way that still let him fold it in.

A sudden pain in my arm made me cry out brought me back to my own injury, I looked down and heard a slight click and the pain lessened slightly.

"Ok Julian" Jos said "go and find two strong sticks that I can use as a splint, and chris DON'T move your arm"

When Julian returned a few minutes later Jos put them on either side of my forearm and bandaged them tightly, he then made a sling for it that would hold my arm to my chest when we were flying, not that we were going to be flying any time soon because of Tristan's wing injury.

_'wait, Tristan was shot, that means erasers must be close by'_

"guys" I said standing up "I think the erasers know where we are, why else would Tristan have been shot down"

Tristan nodded "we'd better move then"

"oh no, its way to late for that" came the cool level voice of an eraser behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw an eraser holding a rifle, he grinned evilly as he motioned with his hand and suddenly we were surrounded by at least 30 erasers all holding hunting rifles.

"Now its time to die, you mutant freaks" said the first one as they all aimed their rifles at us.

_'shit'_

**Reviews make me smile**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people, again im sorry about the very long wait i hope i still have some people reading this.**

**and im also sorry its a bit short (my brains on the blink a the moment)**

**ok because im not getting that many reviews (if my works bad you could just tell me) i've finally decided to only upload a new chapter when i get 3 reviews for the last one. **

**enjoy chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

My POV

"Any last words?" the eraser said calmly.

"yes actually" I said trying to look as bored and uninterested as a 17 year old hybrid looking into the jaws of death could look.

I turned to Kari and nodded and in about a second she had thrown out her arms and I had thrown out my one good arm and we were suddenly encased in what looked like a giant bubble tinted blue on my side and red at Kari's.

"Come get some!" I shouted, behind me i heard Julian try not to laugh.

The erasers flinched but quickly recovered and opened fire. We all instinctively ducked, but it was working we weren't full of holes! Where the bullets hit the shield they stopped and fell to the ground harmlessly.

That went on for a few minutes and unfortunately that where my plan ended, its also when the erasers ammo ran out as well. They threw down their guns and morphed into their wolf form.

Before I lowered the shield I looked over the flock, Jos was looking around at the erasers with clear worry in his face, Julian was eagerly cracking his knuckles knowing with his power he could break their ribs with one punch, Tristan looked slightly pale from blood loss but apart from that looked ready to fight, Kari just looked plain terrified and Catherine, seeing Kari's face, went over and hugged her. She then looked up at me and nodded.

"ready?" I asked them,

"lets do this" Julian said,

In the space of about a second I had lowered the shield, ran a few feet and threw myself at the nearest eraser feet first, he fell to the ground with me standing on his chest, I then kicked his head side ways just enough to render him unconscious.

Another eraser leapt at me trying to get my neck, I ducked under his claws and drove my fist into his gut, he collapsed giving me just enough time to glance around at my flock, Jos was holding his own against two erasers, Julian and Tristan were fighting back to back against about 8, but Julian was dropping erasers at every punch, Kari was running around throwing punches at anyone who came near her, but Catherine wasn't doing so well, as I watched the eraser she was fighting raked his claws across one side of her face and then his fist connected to her forehead, her eyes rolled back and she dropped straight into the erasers arms.

"Catherine!" I shouted,

I leapt off the first erasers chest and ran after the eraser who had thrown her over his shoulder and was now making his getaway. I leapt over an erasers unconscious body, only to realise he was still awake as he grabbed my ankle, sending my flying over hitting my face on a root, I saw stars and then red as blood flowed into my eye. I rolled over just as an erasers boot swung at my face, I saw stars again and blacked out.

When I woke up the first thing I heard was the sound of helicopter blades, and the first thing I saw was Catherine still out cold and bound and gagged like me. I looked around and saw we were in a helicopter with just two erasers sitting at the front. I then looked out the window and groaned when I saw we were landing outside a building I knew all to well, guess where?

You got it in one.

**review if you want more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, how long has it been since i last uploaded?**

**3 months? All i can say is im sorry if you've being waiting all that time!**

**good news? its a long chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Tristan's POV

_'this is great' _I thought to myself _'we just got out of the school a few days ago, now those bloody erasers have gone and taken Chris and Catherine back'_

We'd just fought off the last of the erasers when we realised that Chris and Catherine were missing, it didn't take long to guess how or when they'd gone (oh it took about 2 seconds if that), but unfortunately I couldn't fly with a bullet hole in my wing so we would have to walk it. So now after quickly treating fresh injuries and trying to stop Kari from crying (at the same time), we were now running through the forest, heading the opposite direction we wanted to go.

We were on our way back to school.

My POV

it was the smell that woke me up, that hospital/science lab smell, I was instantly wide awake and when I looked around saw I was strapped to a metal table in a room that looked horribly familiar, I tried to pull my left arm out of the strap but even though I was stronger than the average male body-builder I couldn't move. I glanced over at my broken right arm and saw it was now in a plaster cast. The smell was starting to get to me ,and felt myself starting to panic.

_'please anywhere but here!' _screamed around my brain as I realised where I was.

I tried to remember what happened after the helicopter in an attempt to calm myself down

_Flashback (I don't know how long ago)_

_As soon as the helicopter touched down I started to try to shout through my gag and straining against the bonds holding my legs together and my left arm around my back (my right arm was still in the sling). As soon as the helicopter door opened, I spun myself around and kicked the eraser, who had opened it, in the face, this gave me the few extra seconds I needed to pull my arm free of the rope holding it round my back. _

_I then had just reached out to try to untie the rope around my feet when I was pulled out roughly onto the ground, two erasers then pinned my arm and legs down as another put a cloth over my face, I smelt something sickly-sweet, felt dizzy and then blacked out._

_End flashback_

I looked around again and realised something very important, Catherine was gone. Which of course made me start to panic again, that was, until I heard footsteps approaching the door. I looked up just as the door opened and, big surprise, two whitecoats walked in. as soon as they saw me they turned away and started talking excitedly to each other

"wow I cant believe they caught it in a matter of days"

"I know, I thought they'd last at least a few weeks with all the training they've been given"

"I know, Did you know it was Jacob who let them out into the forest?"

"really? I knew he actually cared for them, for some reason, but I didn't think he'd go that far"

"hey, you two!" I shouted "can we skip ahead to the part that involves me?"

They both turned and looked at me in shock, they obviously hadn't thought I could talk. One turned to the other and said sounding confused "it can talk?"

that's where I snapped, which doesn't happen often, but I wasn't in the best of moods, you know with the flock not with me, being strapped to a table, having two whitecoats calling me an it, need I go on?

"Yes I can fucking talk!" I almost screamed at them "and when I get out of these straps, I'm going to fucking burn this place to the ground!"

and just to prove it I ignited a flame in my good hand which burnt straight through the strap (why didn't I think of that earlier?) and just as one of them opened the door to get out I threw a fistful of fire at him aiming for his face, he ducked, unfortunately, and it sailed over his head and through the open door. Just as I burnt the straps holding my legs in place I heard an explosion in the room beyond the door, my fireball had hit something.

Just then another explosion blew the doors open and threw all three of us against the far wall, the two whitecoats were knocked out instantly but luckily I hit the wall back first so I didn't hurt my broken arm to badly, but my wings didn't fair very well, I felt something in my left wing crunch, and something in the other snap. I fell to my knees trying not to black out from pain, I sat there for about 3 minutes trying to push away the pain and get my breathing under control. As soon as I felt well enough, I tried to stand but as soon as I put weight on my right leg it felt like someone driving a knife into my ankle, I pulled up the leg of my jeans to see what was wrong. When I saw it I knew I wouldn't be able to walk on it, it was mangled, I saw the the door on the floor behind me and knew what had happened: as I hit the wall from the explosion, the door had hit the wall as well, unfortunately my foot had been in the way and, crunch.

I grabbed hold of the table and pulled myself to my one good foot, I knew escape for me in this condition was highly unlikely but I had to try, but after a few steps I suddenly felt dizzy then as I fell to my knees again everything in the room suddenly went out of focus. Just before I passed out I looked up and saw someone run into the room,

"Chris!"

"Catherine" I muttered, then I passed out.

**reviews make me smile!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people

sorry its being so long and if there's anybody who's still reading this story thanks for reading my work!

sorry this chapters a bit short

so hears chapter 14, enyjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Catherine's POV

"Chris!"

I leapt out and caught him just before he hit the floor, I then lowered him onto his back and checked him over, not good, 4 of his 6 limbs (including wings) out of action, this was going to make things a lot harder. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and started dragging him out of the room and down the corridor.

A few minutes later the corridor split off in two different directions, as I was trying to decide which way to go there was another explosion from the left and the ceiling to the left caved in.

_ok, right it is_

Tristans POV

We all crouched down at the edge of the tree line and looked up at the huge grey building, we were back at the school.

"ok, we're back" I said "now what?"

"now we break in, kick some ass, get those two out of there and escape in a huge, death-defying....type........thing" replied Julian with a grin.

That got us all laughing, until we heard an explosion from the school. I looked up and saw a large hole had being blasted out of the wall about 3 floors up.

"what the hell just happened?" Jos asked

I saw Kari smile "Chris lost his temper" she answered.

Catherine's POV

_How big is this place?_

I opened another door to find, guess what, another long corridor. As soon as I started walking, something suddenly struck me:

_Where is everybody?_

The thought struck me so suddenly, that I stopped walking, and looked around, trying to make sense of it. As I looked behind me I gasped as I saw the floor, chris was losing blood, fast! I quickly lowered him to the floor, blood was flowing from his crushed foot, fast.

I ripped off my jacket and wrapped it around his foot to try and slow the bleeding.

_Its not working!_

My jacket was now a bright scarlet red and my hands were covered in blood.

"please.....stop, somebody, help him......please" I muttered as I started panicking.

I suddenly felt light headed, then my hands started tingling and then a shock went though my entire body, all in about 5 seconds flat.

I looked down and saw the bleeding was slowing down, no wait! It had stopped! I slowly pulled of my blood soaked jacket and saw his foot was healed! I checked him over and saw his wings and arm were fully healed as well!

"I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare"

looked up and saw chris was awake, and and laughing at me.

"what's so funny?"I asked

"Your face" he answered trying to stop laughing.

"ok, lets go, I can smell smoke, the fire's getting closer"

"ok follow me" chris grabbed my hand and started running.

* * *

Reviews make me write faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi people! sorry about the long wait.

i just need to say one thing:

YAY! summer holidays! no college for ... i cant remember, oh well.

anyway i should now be uploading quicker now i have the time.

enjoy!

Chapter 15

My POV

"wait" I said as I stopped

" for what" she said "the fires getting closer!"

"I'm sure I heard …... wait, there it is again!" I almost shouted "this way"

I could see the smoke in the air, and hear the crackling of flames, it was starting to get harder to breath. We didn't have much time.

"Chris ...cough... what did you ...cough... hear?" she asked

"somebody shouting ...cough..." I answered running through the quickly thickening smoke.

A few minutes later we came to a heavy metal door with smoke pouring out from under it, I could hear people behind it, shouting, screaming for help. I grabbed the handle but it was locked.

"help us! Please! The fire...." I heard someone shout from the other side.

"hey!" I shouted hammering on the door "don't worry! We'll get you out!"

"please, hurry!" someone shouted back.

I grabbed the handle and tried forcing the door open, no good. I turned and saw a fire extinguisher hung on the wall, I grabbed it, braced myself, and swung it against the door as hard as I could, it didn't even leave a dent. All this time Catherine was shouting through the door, trying to calm them down. I braced myself and swung the extinguisher at the door again, still nothing. Third time I swung it at the door, it broke open and water went everywhere. I threw it away and slumped to the floor.

Catherine took one look at me, then the door and burst into tears.

They were all going to die behind that door.

Tristan's POV

We stepped into the open, threw out our wings and took off aiming for the blown out hole in the wall.

"Woo Hoo! Erasers, here I come!" Julian shouted as he flew into the hole.

"idiot" Jos muttered, then he flew in after him.

I looked down at the main courtyard and saw, well, a lot of whitecoats, erasers, but no cages or other experiments, like us. Those bastards they'd left everybody like us in there to die!

"Kari" I muttered

"what?"

"follow them, I'll be along in a minute"

_after I've taken out some whitecoat scum._

"erm...ok" she said and flew inside.

I twisted round in the air and dived at the courtyard, then suddenly I remembered something, something important.

_Oh yeah, the electric netting._

"oops"

My POV

"we couldn't do anything" I said again "you know that"

"yes, I know, but I..... I......."Catherine muttered, and then burst into tears again.

We had left the door to try and find our way out again, I didn't really want to hear the screams of dying people.

Just as we tuned another corner the lights flickered, and went out, plunging us into darkness.

_Oh great!_

Reviews make me write faster!


	16. Chapter 16

sigh..... finally i've finished it.

anybody who's still reading this, im sorry that it took this long, between writers block and coursework, i just wasn't in a 'writing mood'.

anyway heres chapter 16.

Chapter 16

My POV

"You think we're getting close yet?"Catherine asked for the tenth time.

"you asked me that five minutes ago, and guess what, the answers still: I don't know" I said, starting to get more than a little annoyed.

I felt my hand run along another door, I tried the handle but it was locked, I lit a small flame in my hand to take a look.

There was a key in the lock, weird, I turned it and opened the door.

I heard a gunshot, and almost simultaneously felt something slam into my chest. It didn't hurt like I thought it would, just a dull throbbing pain, I looked down and saw bright red blood flowing down my chest, I looked up and saw a girl around my age holding a pistol and looking at me in shock, I felt my legs give way and I hit the floor, I think I heard Catherine screaming, then I did something I've been doing way to often lately, I passed out.

When I came around the first thing I noticed was the pain coming from my chest, I could actually feel the bullet inside my chest, sending out pulses of agony. I opened my eyes and saw the girl from before, she was looking through a tray of medical tools, and Catherine who was pressing a pad of some description against my chest, they were arguing about me, as girls do.

".....but I just told you, I can heal him, just let me do that" I heard Catherine shout,

"No we need to get the bullet out first, we cant just leave a peace of metal stuck inside his chest" the girl replied quietly while selecting a tool that looked sort of like a pair of long scissors.

"girls" I said through clenched teeth "could you please choose what to do, I'm kinda dying here"

Another wave of agony crashed over me, and I was reduced to moaning quietly. I heard, as if from far away the girl speaking quickly and more urgently;

"this cant wait any longer, quickly, hold him down"

She stood over me and plunged that tool, thing, into my bullet wound, that took the meaning of the word 'agony' to a whole new level.

I heard somebody screaming as if in agony, a split second later I realised it was me, and I was pretty sure this is what agony feels like.

Catherine was having to put all of her weight onto me to hold me down, which wasn't really working.

"I cant work like this, find a way to shut him up!" the girl shouted

Catherine looked at me, then the girl, then back at me,

"I'm sorry about this" she muttered.

She then drew her head back, and head butted me!

I saw stars and blacked out, again.

* * *

please write a review, i'm getting bored of my friends telling me the same thing over and over!

And, yes this is the first chapter just from chris's POV....... i think.


End file.
